


Nest of Ravens

by Mikamod



Category: The Following
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, all drabble and no chapter, drabbles from tumblr, first chapter is smut, i finally got a ao3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a story were Joe Carroll was never caught his charm drew two students to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [烏鴉之巢(Nest of Ravens)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725284) by [FranzMoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranzMoor/pseuds/FranzMoor)



Sex wasn’t always a wild free for all. There were limits to each person:  
Joe and Roderick could claw and mark each, leaving Mika out of their rough games, that she wasn’t interested in.  
Roderick and Mika were always happy to help with Joe’s voyure kink though.

Like now, Joe sat in an arm chair facing the bed, his jeans open but his hands resting on his knees. Mika sat on Roderick’s lap as they faced Joe, his hands roaming her sides and her chest. His lips playing along her neck and shoulders, his hand coming to slip her bra straps off.

Joe licked his lips as Roderick unhooked and slipped off Mika’s bra, revealing her breasts. He cupped them in his hand massaging them, his teeth teaseing her spine and shoulder blades.

“Pinch her nipples.” A simple command which was followed , causing a sharp gasp from the brunette, her breath growing more labored.

“Take off his boxers.” She slid to her knees in between the two men, smiling sweetly at the writer before turning to Roderick, nuzzling his hips as she slid down his boxers. She shivered as fingers skimed down her spin. Peitie hands trailed up Roderick’s thighs as Mika dotted his chest with kisses.

“Don’t tease him, birdy. Its rude.” Joe mock scolded from behind her, pressure on her back increasing as she moved down Roderick’s chest letting her tounge trace down before licking up his shaft. Mika wrapped her lips around his tip, applying pressure before taking more of him. Sucking and sweeping her tounge along it, is hands tangled in her hair carding through it.

After a few moments she heard, “Enough,” and there was another hand in her hair rougher than the other that pulled her head back. Roderick gathered her up in his lap again, her freckled back facing their third. Gathering her hair in his hand before yanking it back making her bare her neck he suckled, making a hickey, as she ground against him.

“Take her panties off.” Mika stood up, shivering as his warm and callosed hands slipped off her underwear before pulling her back onto his lap, both facing Joe. His rough hands ran down her thighs before spreading them apart, his fingers teasing her slit as he sucked at the spot behind her ear.

“Well, go on fuck her.” Mika felt Roderick smiled into her neck, before pulling her back on the bed with him, pushing on her back lightly as she lowered her self to all fours her head resting hidden in her crossed arms.

“No hiding, Michelle. Look at me.” Listening almost instantly to Joe’s order she looked into his sharp brown eyes, hers snap shut when she felt Roderick slowly push into her, letting out a shaking breath as her partner moaned.

Their gasps and moans created a harmony as he began to move inside her. One of Roderick’s hands found her own, their fingers tangling together. Mika’s other hand flexed in the sheets grabbing on to them tightly. Her high moans were drowned out by his, before a third deeper voice joined in.

Roderick started to thrust harder into her, his breath heavier and more ragged than her own, as he wrung her orgasm out of her. He followed close behind making her whimper at the feeling of him filling her,the sight of his lovers completion drove Joe on to his own climax.

The two men allowed the after glow to fade before checking on their youngest. “Ticker still tickin?” A pair of brown eyes glare at him as the blond lifted her up tucking her into the bed, before getting in to spoon her as Joe took off his clothes, crawling in front of Mika.

“You did very well sweet heart.” A soothing voice followed by gentle kisses

“So get some sleep dear raven”

-end-


	2. Rest and Revive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 strange places that Joe has found Mika sleeping.

1\. The projection room  
It was before they had started this endeavor when he first 'met' her. It was the finals of her freshmen year.

Joe walked up to the projector room thoughts filled with his next lesson when he saw the door adjourned. He pushed it open bracing for any number of unpleasant sights. Namely co-eds with a possible exhibition kink, at fist he saw nothing. until he stepped fully into the room.

There was a student sleeping on the floor, though he'd seen students sleeping in strange places during finals he didn't think many tried here. Even then she looked young, perhaps one of the three early starting students they had?

He simply stepped over her, no point waking her up, someone else probably would anyway, and got the old cassette player before leaving.

2\. The undeniably uncomfortable plastic chair outside of his office

He had just finished his meeting with Tim the two walking out the door when the younger man sighed.

"Mika."

Joe looked at the woman sleeping upright in the chair, it took him a moment to places where he'd seen her before, he wondered if she had narcolepsy of some sort. Tim shook her shoulders trying in vain to wake her up. So the two were close, he was well aware of TIm's dislike of physical contact and the fact that the student didn't recoil as the woman placed her hand on his face was telling.

"You're done?" Her words were slurred and drowsy

Tim laughed before nodding.

"Yeah let's go get dinner."

To Joe's amazement, and perhaps amusement the woman was alert and practically bouncing as soon as the words left the blond man's mouth. "Alright food!"

She smiled at Joe and waved politely before looking impatiently at Tim.

"Thank you, professor Carroll."

"Anytime."

3\. His armchair

The location wasn't strange in and of its self it was the actions surrounding it. 

Namely the fact that the three had been planning a night of murder and, while he knew she didn't care about death it was odd to turn to her with the intent to talk about using Mika as a lure only to be met with her peaceful sleeping face.

This was the first time Joe learn that Mika became nearly languid and deceptively pliant. Going by his first protege's laughter he was more than aware of their Raven's post sex induced haze.

4\. The bunker

He was going through the planning for the next murder, making sure the isolated bunker he and Tim held victims, Mika preferred to murder her's in allies or when she could trick into foolishly attacking her.

He didn't expect to see the while now shorter, but still the bottle blond hair on the table. The hard, freezing metal table. He sighed knowing he would need to move her before they took a victim.  
He spied her bag on the floor noting that her head was pillowed on a familiar red hoodie. He was sure both students had finals this week, the last ones of their individual college careers. 

But he still couldn't let her sleep there, so he picked her up and knowing she would still sleep on the floor he place her head on her bag and covered her with Tim's jacket.

5\. The kitchen table

He noticed that people seemed to be steadfastly avoiding the kitchen, he had three guesses's why.

So number one.

There at her laptop sat the sleeping Mika, who the whole mansion knew that if anyone besides Joe and Roderick, and if Mika was in a generous mood Emma, woke her up they were likely to encounter a rather foul tempered woman, and a broken nose.

He chuckled a little, while he understood how she could catch people unaware. If he only looked at her now, he saw a petite woman, soft gentle face and soft gentle hands.  
Those same hands wield a knife with deadly grace, the eye's in that sweet face had deadly aim.

He shook her awake, he could see the sharp words forming, and saw them stop as she recognized him.

"Are you planning to sleep here all day, others would like to use this space."

She shot him the bird as she gathered her things. As she left people seemed to rush in a tangible relief in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more a little story inspired by my Rp writing with Legacyofinfamy and the wonderful dynamic between Mika and Joe

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a RP verse between myself and legacyofinfamy over on tumblr. So you should check it out. Her writing is amazing.


End file.
